Falling Skies: Planetary Warfare
Falling Skies: Planetary Warfare is a video game based on Falling Skies. Summary Players can decide which side to join: fighting as the human resistance defending the planet or as an Espheni commander attempting to conquer it. The player is given a base to manage where they can build barracks, farms, and other defensive structures. They must produce the following resources: Metal, Food, and Ore, in order to upgrade their base and army. By attacking opposing forces' bases the player may gain prestige and extra resources. Characters *Johnathan Matrix *Tom Mason *Scorch Organizations :1st NIX Campaign Locations Earth *Phoenix, AZ *Tucson, AZ *Las Cruces, NM *Alamogordo, NM *Roswell, NM *Lubbock, TX *Abilene, TX Humans Unlockable Units *Soldier *Fighter *Scout *Berserkers *Heavy Weapons *Spiked Kid *Field Medic Buildings *Base Camp *Barracks *Farm *Military Academy *Mine *Food Storage *Metal Storage *Engineer *Wall *Leader's Camp *Sentry Tower *Sniper Tower *Rocket Tower Espheni Unlockable Units *Crusty Kid *Harnessed Kids *Crawlies *Skitters/Skitter Trooper/Skitter Medic *Mechs *Mega Mechs Buildings *Farm *Mine *Food Storage *Metal Storage *Barracks *Engineer *Military Academy *Leader's Camp *Sentry Tower *Rocket Tower *Sniper Tower Single Player Campaign |-| Phoenix, Arizona= War Journal of Colonel Johnathan Matrix (Commanding Officer of the Human Resistance - 1st NIX, Arizona) Entry #2746 - 1,233 days after the alien invasion... It's been 2 years the Espheni invasion of Earth and 18 months since the battle for Phoenix. Tens of thousands were lost when civilians and surrounding military forces united to make a last stand against the Mechs and Skitters. Now all that remains are the scorched ruins of a once majestic cityscape. However, the survivors endured, rising from the ashes of the city and escaping to the safet of the mountains. As months passed, we mourned our losses and began to rebuild. |-| Tucson, Arizona= War Journal of Colonel Johnathan Matrix (Commanding Officer of the Human Resistance - 1st NIX, Arizona) Entry #2747 - 1,235 days after the alien invasion... Not expecting the degree of Espheni resistance we encountered in the burnt ruins of Phoenix, our scouts located and destroyed an alien outpost, suffering minimal casualties in the process. On the plus side, we were able scavenge additional supplies, including a vehicle. Unfortunately, we expended a substantial amount of ammunition during the battle. We hope to re-stock our ammo reserves at Davis-Monthan Air Force Base, located approximately 5 clicks outside of Tucson. |-| Las Cruces, New Mexico= War Journal of Colonel Johnathan Matrix (Commanding Officer of the Human Resistance - 1st NIX, Arizona) Entry #2748 - 1,242 days after the alien invasion... With 2 successful skirmishes against the Skitters under our belts, spirits are quite high. Our next destination is Las Cruces in New Mexico. Forward scouts have reported what appears to be several small farming communities in the Mesilla Valley. We hope to trade and replenish our supplies with fresh produce. While military rations keep hunger at bay, fresh food is sure to boost morale. Hopefully, we can rest up at one of the communities, before embarking for Alamogordo. |-| Alamogordo, New Mexico= War Journal of Colonel Johnathan Matrix (Commanding Officer of the Human Resistance - 1st NIX, Arizona) Entry #2749 - 1,244 days after the alien invasion... Trekking through desert terrain has been hard going, taking its toll with civilians and the injured. Alamogordo brings back memories of childhood. Happier, simpler times, playing videogames with friends. Our scouts discover an Espheni guard post in the city. Ironically, it's the same place where thousands of defunct E.T. videogame carts were buried in landfill. It's time to plant a few more aliens in the ground before we can safely scavenge for provisions and water. Gallery Warfare 1.png Warfare 3.png Trivia * The game begins two years after the Espheni invasion. Development Planetary Warfare was developed by Little Orbit, LLC. It requires iOS4.3 or later, and is available for free on the iPhone, iPad and iPod touch. It also is available on Play Store Category:Video games Category:Falling Skies: Planetary Warfare